DESCRIPTION: Although bicycle collisions are one of the leading causes of death and severe injury in young children, there are currently no empirically-based, easily implemented prevention programs targeting bicycle safety skills. This project will develop an interactive multimedia program to teach bicycle safety skills--Crossing the Roadway. The critical features of this project are the utilization of interactive media for the instructional presentation to the individual user, the incorporation of instructional design features that have been shown to achieve maximum learning, and the application of safety skills in video- based examples of real life traffic situations. The program will incorporate computer-based assessment with remediation to ensure content mastery. Phase II development will expand the interactive bicycle safety program to include a comprehensive set of bicycle safety skills (e.g., playing safely near streets, crossing streets with no intersections, walking in a neighborhood, crossing parking lots) across urban, suburban, and rural environments. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE